A Cullen Halloween
by Skyloe
Summary: Bella thought celebrating Halloween would be over the moment you weren't a child anymore. She never expected for her family, both vampire and wolf, to take it so seriously.


**A/N: **Just for a starter, I am working on an actual fan fiction that's not a one-shot. It will be up on Sunday. Onwards to the point of this! It's Halloween, I wanted to do something involving the Cullens. It is after Breaking Dawn. So spoilers are alert if you have not read it, yet.

Summary: Bella thought celebrating Halloween would be over the moment you weren't a child anymore. She never expected for her family, both vampire and wolf, to take it so seriously.

Disclaimer: Twilight is copyright to Stephenie Meyer.

A Cullen Halloween

If any holiday I didn't expect to be celebrating for the rest of my life, it would have to be Halloween. I always thought it of a holiday that only kids celebrated and adults just helped with the whole ordeal. Without candy, there really is no Halloween for children. Renee and Charlie never made a big deal about it, sure they would pass out candy, but I never really enjoyed the whole fiasco that is Halloween. I didn't expect a lot of things that I have gotten in life, such as having Reneesme, but this...to see my vampire and wolf family working together, making a big deal out of Halloween, kind of had to change my perspective on this holiday.

Here was the deal about passing out candy to children; if they could get to the doorway without being frightened of a gargantuan wolf standing on the path, they would get their candy. Esme and Carlisle greatly opposed of this, of course it was Emmett's idea, the wolf pack seemed to enjoy it greatly, and Jacob would do anything to be near Reneesme.

The wolfs would not move, mind you, we would not go too far as to give up their secret like that, even Emmett knows that. The best of the wolf pack was chosen, the ones who could stay still without the slightest of movement, so that children would think they are nothing more than a massive statue. To up the statue theory in a child's mind, Emmett decided to put lights over the poor wolves.

Sure, decorations for Christmas, Thanksgiving, even Valentine's day, I would entirely understand, but _Halloween_? It wasn't Alice's style! If I knew her as well as I thought I did, she was more for bright and vibrant colors, as well as what she wore most of the time. But here was the little pixie, drawing up orange, black, white, and gray streamers amongst the ceiling, inside and out. We've already decorated half the house for this day, but she felt like it wasn't enough.

"Bella! I need your help in putting this streamer up!" Alice said in a normal voice. I could definitely hear her from anywhere in the house with my new hearing, but I was sitting right next to her on the couch, anyways.

I hadn't paid the slightest attention to what she was wearing, but when I saw, I nearly burst out laughing in irony. "What's with the outfit?"

"I'm a vampire, shouldn't I express my heritage!?" She stood proudly, streamer in one had, while another was on her hip. Plastic vampire fangs hemmed her real teeth, ones that could tear through well nye everything, but weren't fangs like the legends told. A cape, which seemed like the real Alice, decorated with multiple colors and frills, adorned around her neck and shoulders. "Pray tell, shall I suck your blood, my love?" She asked in a sheer Dracula horror movie tone.

"I think that's my job, Alice." Edward walked in with a grin on his face as I shook my head.

"Not you, too, Edward." I sighed and looked around, my whole family was wearing these things. And to think I would have thought it insulting to their kind to dress up in what are suppose to be legend materials. Jacob's pack would scoff at seeing the sight, saying the werewolves were better, with their plastic masks and clip on tails.

"I'm afraid, under Alice's orders, you are to wear them, too." He opened his hand to show a pair just for me. I snuck a look at Alice, still holding the streamer, as she rose her brow as if to threaten me to defy her order, I sighed and grabbed them, slipping them over my teeth.

"Happy now?" I questioned, my new bell voice slurred as I was trying to get use to talking with these fangs on.

"Very! Now help me get this streamer up."

I rolled my eyes and stepped onto the stool she had been standing on and taped the streamer to the ceiling. I turned around on the stool with a small smile before I found my daughter, dressed in a Loch Ness monster's costume. I gagged at the site before I nearly fell, Edward caught me with a small laugh. "I never expected to be able to catch you like this again."

Ignoring my husband's statement, I left his arms, narrowing my eyes into thin slits at the one who dressed my daughter up like that, the one who made the nickname 'Nessie' in the first place. "Jacob! If you think this is even the slightest bit of funny, I swear-"

"Chill out, Bells," he rose a hand in his defense. Though I knew he did it just to mess with me. I was probably the only one that wasn't entirely adapting to her nickname. "It's just for tonight! Besides, look how adorable she is!" He protested, waving his hand to her.

"_Adorable_!" Reneesme giggled as a pink blush formed on her cheeks, that I knew came from Jacob's compliment. She walked over to me and I knelt down so she could grab onto my cheek and show me the memory of when I attacked Jacob for imprinting on my daughter and giving her that stupid nickname. She pulled back and shook her head sternly. "It's a holiday! No fighting!" She spoke happily enough, that I had to agree with her.

"Alright, Reneesme, for you, I will not fight Wolf-boy."

"Wolf!" She laughed and bounded back over to Jacob, where he grabbed her hand and walked alongside her.

"You mind if I take her out trick-or-treating?"

At this, both Edward and my own eye brows retracted upwards. "You know she only likes to drink blood." I remarked. She could eat both human and vampire food, but she tends to like blood much more.

"Worth a shot, besides, what kind of kid doesn't go trick-or-treating?" Jacob retorted. It was getting more and more obvious that he just wanted to find anyway possible to spend time with her.

I knew Edward was about to object, wanting his daughter to spend the holiday at home, where it was safe. He was still over-protective, but there was no blaming him when a year hadn't even passed since the Volturi arrived with the intention to kill her.

"Alright, but not for too long, okay? I better have my daughter back _soon_." I told him, my eyes telling everything. That if he were to mess this up and have her harmed in anyways, I would definitely be there the instant it happened.

"Worry much, Bella?" His own eyes narrowed, he was mad that I would have the nerve to think he would allow anything to happen to her.

As they walked out the door, Edward came to my side, he sighed heavily, though I knew he would agree with me on this one. Jacob definitely wouldn't let anything happen to her. I felt his arms wrap around my sides as his plastic fangs skidded along my neck, making me shudder in a way I didn't know I could. It was an odd feeling, if I were to marry and old legend like Dracula, this is what I would have thought it would feel like.

"Like that, love?" He pulled away, turning me around with a smirk plastered on his face.

If I could have blushed, I would. This was one thing I was grateful for. I pulled my flustered attitude away before I leaned in to kiss him, trying to make him forget about what he had just asked, but he still mumbled against my lips, the same question. "Maybe." I answered innocently.

"_Maybe?_" His brow rose. "Should I try it again to see if I get a straight answer?"

"Get a room, you two!" Alice hissed, not wanting to hear us. If it had been Rosalie saying that, I'd say she had no room to talk. It was a good thing Alice and Jasper were quiet with their love, instead of where Rosalie and Emmett really _did_ need a room.

My head shifted to the door, as I heard footsteps coming closer, all of the sudden the doorbell rang. The rings were frantic, as if the person wanted us to hurry and get it and let them inside. When Edward opened the door, a few kids were stammering as they spoke. "T-t-trick-o-o-or-tr-tr-eat!"

Edward lips thinned into a line as he looked down the path to find two wolves, I assume Seth and Leah, snickering, as there were no more children around. Oh, that was inconspicuous. Carlisle and Esme strictly told them that if they were to do this, they were to remain as stiff as a board. Emmett was going to get his round tonight when the two got back from their night out.

It seemed as though the wolf pack, Alice, Jasper, Edward and I were the only ones actually at home. Rosalie and Emmett, gladly, were not home. I was told one of their friskiest nights were on Halloween; forbid the two to be home and my wanting to tear their horny heads off their bodies. Emmett was the planner of this whole trick-or-treating even, and he wasn't even here for it, probably to pin anything that happens on us.

It wasn't that I had a sour attitude for this holiday, I just didn't see the point anymore. But apparently my family did, and I would have to get use to it to please everyone else. "Just think of later at the cottage, love." I heard Edward whisper into my ear, making me place my head in the crook of his neck curiously. I smiled innocently up at him, our nightly meetings definitely were one of my most looked forward to things, especially on a night like this.

The night was going well. Alice had finished decorating and just settled on the couch with Jasper to watch a horror film, one I've been thinking of all night, _Dracula_, with Edward and I. But I constantly was thinking how Jake and Reneesme were doing, and worrying about Leah and Seth taking their little hoax too far. All this worry wasn't doing me any good, especially with Edward cooing in my ear to settle down.

However, I'm sure Edward was just as flustered as I was to see our daughter brought back...coated in chocolate, wearing a Loch Ness Monster's costume. "_Jacob Black_!" Oh, and the dreadfully smelling wolf, that is also my best friend, would become puppy chow by the end of the night.


End file.
